The Ligh in the Dark
by E.Night94
Summary: The night before Harry's sixteenth birthday he does not feel well. At the stroke of midnight he finds out why. He is a Fae that just got his wings. His mother explains everything in a letter. He spends the next year finding his mates and discovering what it means to be a Fae. AU 6th year, Work in Progress, far from perfect Please Review


**The Light in the Dark**

 _By:Eisabella Night_

The night before his sixteenth birthday Harry had gone to bed early as he didn't feel very well. As midnight approached, the heat Harry had thought to be a mild fever got worst. At the strike of midnight Harry felt as if his whole body was on fire. As the clocks chimes passed the heat started to move to Harry's back causing him to roll over. The chimes died as the heat left his body completely. Harry tried to roll back over but a sharp pain shot thought his back. He stumbled out of bed to the bathroom to try to see what happened. What he saw in the mirror startled him. Behind him was a pair of the most beautiful wings. They looked like those of a Monarch butterfly, but green, like Harry's eyes. Upon a closer look the spots that he first thought were white were silver. Harry wondered to himself why his wings would be Slytherin colors when a letter appeared. It was addressed to Harry and was sealed with a green and white lily. Harry recognized the handwriting as his mother's and quickly opened it. This greeted him inside.

Dearest Harry,

Happy sixteenth birthday! I am so sorry I can not be there

to celebrate it with you or explain. By now you should have your

wing. As a Fae these wings have three porpoises. To fly, to attract

our mate (or mates) and to show us who our mate(s) are. The main

body of your wings will represent you and be the color of your aura.

On the wing will appear one or more other colors, these are the

color(s) of your mate's aura(s). Don't worry about finding them, you

will. For now you need to practice pulling your wings into yourself

to hide them. It is very simple. Just picture your wings disappearing

and they will, then picture them back. Practice Harry it's impotent.

Sorry I could not be there to help you. Good luck my son.

With all my love,

Lily Potter

Harry had tears in his eyes by the time he finished his mother's letter. He looked back up at the mirror and saw a faint green glow around him. He realized that the black on his wings with the silver met he had two mates. One with a black aura and the other with a bight silver aura. Harry wondered who they could be, if he knew them or if he would meet them later. He trusted his mother when she said he wouldn't have to look for them but he still was curious. After some time Harry flexed his wing, shaking himself from his thoughts. Remembering that his mother had written that it was important that he practiced pulling his wings into himself, he turned his focus on them. He focused on them disappearing and was amazed when they did. He pictured them back and watched them returned. Harry did this a few times until he hear the Dursleys wake. Harry quickly pulled his wings in and focused on holing them there before returning to his room. At his window an owl waited with a letter clamped in its beak. As soon as he had removed it the owl took off telling Harry a reply wasn't needed. He opened it and instantly recognized Dumbledore's handwriting.

 _Harry,_

 _I will be calling at your place of residents on the thirty-first of July at nine o'clock._

 _Please be ready to leave promptly upon my arrival. I will tell you more when it is_

 _safe. Happy Birthday,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked to his clock and saw that it was nearly seven thirty. He quickly ran around his room packing his belongings in trunk. He was just slamming the lid shut on his cauldron when he heard the doorbell ring. Glancing at the clock that now read nine o'clock, he ran down the stairs. Harry got there just as his uncle was answering the door. Vernon stepped back, clearly shocked at finding a wizard on his doorstep. It didn't take long for the shock to turn into anger as Dumbledore stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Hello Harry." Dumbledore greeted. "I assume you got my letter." "Hello Professor, I did but I was to busy packing to tell the Dursleys that you were coming sir." Harry explained. "You are ready to leave then." Dumbledore replied. "Yes, sir." Harry answered returning to his room to retrieve his trunk and Hedwig in her cage. Once the were in the entrance Dumbledore flicked his wand and sent them ahead. "Now...We will be on our way. Good bye dears." Dumbledore said before stepping out. Harry waved awkwardly to his relatives before following. They walked together to the end of the street were Dumbledore held out his arm for Harry to take. After doing so, Dumbledore apparated them away to the Burrow. Harry smiled at the sight of the crooked house. Dumbledore stopped Harry from going straight to the house directing him to the garage instead. Standing in the shadows was Professor Snape. "Harry, do you know what you are?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes." Harry replied pulling out his mother's letter and showing it to Dumbledore. "Lily must have spelled it to find him when he came into his wings." Snape stated, almost bored, he pulled a large book from inside his robes. "It was your mother's." He said handing it over to Harry. Harry noticed a faint lavender glow around Snape as he took the book. He didn't say anything as Dumbledore finished reading the letter nodding. "Well that is all I really wanted to discus with you. I believe Molly is expecting you, so I will keep you no longer." Dumbledore said dismissing Harry. As he approached the house a band of red heads came poring out along with a bushy haired girl and a beautiful blond. Hermione was the first to embrace him in a hug followed by Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley then ushered them all back inside to finish their breakfast. She quickly made Harry a plate and before long they were all eating and chatting happily. They talked about Bill and Fleur's engagement, Fred and George's business, Charlie's carer as a Dragon tamer, the Ministry of Magic, O.W.L.s grades, and the new security measures at Hogwarts. Each student and their property would be scanned by Aurors upon entering the school grounds. The others all went to do their own thing while Harry red the book Snape had given him. "The knowledge of the Fae." Hermione said reading the title of Harry's book. "What is a Fae?" She asked. "Me." Harry answered. "My Mum was one too, she left me this book" "Really! May I read it?" Hermione asked. "When I'm done." Harry chuckled in response. "Of course, by the way lunch is ready." Hermione said turning to head back to the kitchen. Harry joined her in the kitchen. After a quick lunch Mrs. Weasley announced that there would be a party for Harry's birthday that night. Everyone but Harry was put to work setting up for the party. Harry tried to help but Mrs. Weasley insisted that he enjoy his birthday so he went back to reading. By the time Ron came to inform him that dinner was ready Harry had finished the book. He brought it with him to the back yard where they were having Harry's birthday dinner. Everyone was gathered around a large table filled with Harry favorites. He was surprised to see Snape there sitting next to Lupin. He wasn't chatting with or even looking at any of the others but Harry was touched that he was there. They all greeted Harry as he approached. "Finally we can eat!" Ron said reaching for the food before his mother swatted him away causing everyone but Snape to laugh. Harry handed his book over to Hermione before taking a seat next to Snape. "You finished it already?" Hermione asked. "Yes," Harry chuckled "I can read Hermione." "I know you can read, Harry. I just thought it would take you longer to read a book this size." Harry just chuckle, filling his plate before answering. "I'm a fast reader when I like the subject." "Does that explain why you never read you potion text book." Snape said from beside him. "No, I have no problems with potions. It's your attitude toward me, I dislike." Harry said looking to Snape with a smile. He watched as Snape's aura shifted. "Why are you staring at me, Potter." Snape snapped. "I'm just watching your aura." Harry responded looking back at his plate. "What color is it?" Snape asked in almost a whisper. "What color is my aura?" He repeated louder. "Lavender." Harry said after a moment of thought. "Purple." He added for Ron who looked confused. "I know what lavender is Potter." Snape said kinda sour. "I'm sure you do. Ron, on the other hand, took four years to realize that Hermione was a girl. He only knows basic colors." Harry said dodging the roll Ron had thrown at him. Snape could help the chuckle that escaped but quickly stopped when he realized everyone was staring. Then Harry laughed and everyone went back to chatting. "You just startled them, you never even smile." Harry whispered to Snape with a smile of his own. "Well I never have anything to smile for." Snape said looking sad. "Well, perhaps we could change that." Harry suggested. "What do you mean Potter." Snape snapped defensive. "Look you don't have to pretend to hate me anymore." "Who said I was pretending." "Your aura, it always softens when you look me in the eyes. You still love my mum. I can sense it. It's OK, Tom wont find out. He can't break into my mind now that I have my wings. Not that he does anymore. He deemed it to dangerous after losing the prophecy. Did you know he is "dating" Bellatrix?" "How do you know these things." "I said he doesn't break into my mind not that I don't look into his." Harry shrugged. "They have been spending a lot of time together, but I wouldn't call it dating." Snape changed the subject back, not wanting to know just how deep Harry had perpetrated the Dark Lord's mind. "Well, it is entirely physical on his side and she more worships him then loves him. I was being sarcastic when I said dating." "Physical?" Snape asked, horrified. Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't watch them or anything. I just know that's what they do in their secret meetings. By the way, he is very angry with Malfoy. Bellatrix just suggested he make Draco kill Dumbledore for him. As a way to make up for his father's mistakes. Do you think Malfoy is capable of that?" Harry asked frowning. "What!" Snape hissed. Those closes looked at Snape and Harry before going back to their own conversations. "It just came though. What is wrong?" Harry watched as Snape's aura swirled faster then Harry had ever seen it. Snape took a deep breath and his aura calmed down. "Why do you always favor him?" Harry asked. "He's my godson." "Do you think he can pull it off?" "No, Draco would never be capable of killing and Bellatrix knows that. It's why she volunteered him, hoping he will fail. She hates her sister." "How..." Harry trailed off not sure how to express his concern. "Your worried about Draco?" Snape asked. "Yes. We may be school rivals but I don't want to see him hurt. Dumbledore was wrong there. He said our rivalry was like you and dad, but we never really wanted to do each other harm. We don't like each other but we don't hate each other either. The only people I hate are Tom and Bellatrix. I don't even hate you." Harry said continuing to eat. Harry was sadden by the thought of so much hate. Snape lightly padded Harry on the back cheering him up. "Perhaps you could help me keep him safe." "I would like that but I'm more worried for his parents. We need to find a way to get them away from Tom. Once he can't hurt them Draco wont have to do anything." "I think I know a way to get them out but it wont work until you are at Hogwarts." "Time for cake!" Mrs. Weasley announced, levitating a snitch shaped cake to the table. "We can discuss it later. Happy birthday Harry." Snape said hesitating a bit on the last part. Harry went to blow out his candles and spent the rest of the night chatting with the rest of the guest at the party. The next day Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys went to Diagon Alley to get their school things and see the twin's business. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Madam Malkin's buying new robes the Malfoys walked in. Harry didn't pay any attention to them at first until Snape walked in. He and the Malfoys moved to the back of the shop while Harry followed. Ron was busy getting fitted for new robes but Hermione followed him. Once they were well out of sight Snape spoke. "You were right. The Dark Lord approached him this morning. I have part of a plan but I need your help." "Good, what's the plan?" "There is an escape tonal built by Salazar in the dungeons. It can only be opened with Parseltongue from inside Hogwarts. The exit of the tonal is in the alley behind the Hog's Head. I know you will be able to open it but we need to find a way to get Narcissa and Lucius to the alley." "How do you know all of this?" Hermione asked. Snape glared but answered. "One of my students is a desentent of Salazar. Her family has been in hiding so they are not well know but she has shown me the tonal." Harry nodded his head thinking hard. "He still wants the get to me." Harry started, "But he knows his wand wont work in a dual. If we could convins him to use another wand he would try going after me on the train. Bellatrix would follow him and you two could leave undetected. By the time he made it back and got over failing you should be safe inside Hogwarts." "I have a wand that I may be able to convince him to use but how are you going to protect the train?" Narcissa asked. "Harry may be able to clock it but he would have to practic. I will add warding symbles to all the capartments so you will only have to clock one." Snape said and Harry nodded in agreement. "So it's settled then we use the train as a destraction and sneak you in with the escape tonal." Harry summed up the plan. "Why are you doing this Potter, why are you protecting us?" Draco demanded. "Because it is what I do Malfoy. I protect the inicent. You and your mother have done nothing wrong so far but I know what Tom is capable of. If we left your father behind he would use him as leverage. I know he wants you to kill Dumbledore, that he threten to kill our parents if you didn't. I also know he doesn't think you will suseed. He sees this as a way of getting rid of all of you." "How can you know what the Dark Lord thinks Potter." Lucius snapped. "The same way he got me in the Department of Mysteries last year." Harry stated back staring Lucius down. "We thank you for your protection." Narcissa said before leading her husban and son from the shop. Snape patted Harry on the back before leaving. As soon as the trio had their robes they returned to the twin's shop where the other were gathered. They stayed for awhile longer before heading back to the Borrow. The next day Harry started praticing clocking. At first he could only clock himself but within a week he could clock Ron and Hermione too. By the time it came to leave for Hogwarts Harry could clock the entire Borrow. He was confident that he could clock the train. The morning of September 1st was the hectect rush it always was but they made it to the train before noon. Harry settled into a compartment by himself as Ron and Hermione had Prefect dudies. Harry was clocking himself and waiting for the train to start to leave when the Slytherins walked in. The compartment looked empty to them so they settle in. Harry desided that he would use the train ride to watch them. Most of the Slytherins sat opperset Harry's hiding spot. Pansey Parkinson sat by the window on Harry's side and Draco Malfoy layed down with his head in Parkinson's lap. His feet hit Harry's thigh and he grunted. "Who's there?" Draco demanded aming another kick at Harry who grabed his foot before it could make contact. "Stop kicking me." Harry snapped as Draco pulled his foot back to try again. "Potter! What are you doing here?" "Same as you." Harry responded still not lifting the clocking spell. "You know it's sad when you can recognize Potter just by his voice." Blaise Zimbini put in. "True my voice isn't as destinktive as his but, then again neither is my hair." Harry chuckled before Draco landed a solid kick. "OW!" Draco laughed at Harry's pain until Harry smacked his leg. "Hey, that's not far I can't even see you." Draco winned, Harry laughed. "Why would you want to get into a fist fight with Potter?" Nott asked looking at Draco over his book. "We're not fighting we were just messing around." Harry said still laughting finaly dropping the clocking from around him. "Since when are you two friends?" Parkinson asked. "We're not." Draco snapped kicking at Harry again. Harry dodged it laughting. "Get out Potter." Draco said kicking again. "I was here first Malfoy." Harry reminded him dodging the kick again. "I also grew up with a muggle coisin that though I was a punching bag until I got my letter." "What's a punching bag?" Draco asked. "A large bag of sand that you punch." Harry said frowning at the thought of having to explain such a thing. "Why would muggles need something like that?" Parkinson asked. "To get stronger and be more accerent with thier punches." Harry said. "Maybe we should get one for Crabb and Goyle." Zambini joked. Everyone laughed as Crabb and Goyle growed. "Harry!" Hermione said opening the door to the capartment. "Why may I ask are you sitting with the Slytherins." "They sat with me." Harry pointed out. "Why aren't you clocked?" "Malfoy keeped kicking me." Hermione shook her head at Harry's last answer. "And why did you and Parkinson skip the Prefect meeting Malfoy." "You heard Potter I was kicking him. She wouldn't want to miss that." Draco said leaning back into Pansey's lap while proping his feet up on Harry's. Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco before turning back to Harry. "I saw Ginny, Neville, and Luna a few capartments down. Perhaps you should join them." "Has Dean stopped by yet. I don't want to be in the way when Ginny hex him for not writing." Harry asked. "Harry Potter that was a privet conversation." Hermione scolded. "Anyway's you can sit by the window." "What if we want to keep Potter." Parkinson said causing the guys to snicker. "Well _you_ can't have him." Hermione answered. "What do you care you perfer Weasley anyways." Draco snarred. Harry frowned at Draco's tone but was happy to see he didn't call her Mudblood. Hermione sputtered at Draco for a moment before stoming off with a "Fine." The Slytherins all looked to Harry, expecting him to follow. He didn't, he sat back in his seat and started to worry the edge of his invisable wing over his sholder. "What are you doing Potter?" Draco asked reaching for Harry's hands to feel what he was touching. Harry swatted his hand away before it could reach his wings. "What is that you are touching?" Pansey asked. Harry bit his lip before amiting. "My wing." "What kind of wing bends over your sholder like that?" Draco asked while the other Slytherins gasped. They all looked at Draco wondering why he wasn't shocked. Harry looked at Draco for a moment before disciding it would be easier to show him. He unclocked his wings causing the Slytherins to gasp again and Draco to sit up. Harry didn't really have enough room to spread them out behind him so he draped them over his sholders like a scarf. "They are beautieful Harry." Pansey said before clamping her hands over her mouth. None of them could beleive she had used Harry's first name. "Thank you." Harry mumbled trying to hide his blush. Draco laughed to break the tenchen. "Slytherin much Potter." Draco said smerking. Harry laughted, greatful. "Just a little." Harry said his tone turning almost suductive causing all the Slytherins to shiver. "Coming to the dark side Potter." Draco purred back. "Deferently not, the light has cookies." Harry said laughting. "We can get cookies." Pansey pointed out. "But not Dobby's." Harry responded. "He did make great cookies." Draco agreed. "He works in the Hogwarts kitchen now." "Really." Draco leaned back on to Pansey's lap just as the troll witch knocked on their door. Nott got the groups usally sweets while Draco throw him some gold he asked Harry if he wanted something. Harry smiled happy to be included before tell Nott what he wanted. Nott dumped the sweets in Draco's lap before handing him back the now empty gold sack. Everyone grabbed a sweet and they spent most of the rest of the ride eating and chatting. Before long the sweets were gone and the lamps lit. Everyone quickly changed before the train started to slow. Harry grabed his clock from his trunk before following the others on to the platform. It didn't take long for Ron and Hermione to find him and they made thier way to the gates of Hogwarts. As they waited to get thought sercurity Hermione turned to Harry. "Have fun with the Slytherins did you?" She asked her tone clearly disappoving. "I did actually. You know they aren't that bad Hermione." Harry said watching them approach the Auros who seemed to tence at the sight of them. "Most of their parents are Death Eaters Harry and they are just as bad." Ron pointed out. "They aren't like that Ron. If Malfoy can get out the others can too." Harry whispered the last part so those around them couldn't hear. "Malfoy's a prat Harry. He's probely playing you. Look even the Auros think he's a bad seed." Ron said pointing to Draco as he was escorted into a tent by two Auros. Harry frowned at the sight wondering what was going on. "They are probely just picking on him because of who his father is." Harry said with a sigh. Watching the other Slytherins as they passed through noticing all of them got specal attenchen. It did long for the Golden Trio to make it to sercurity and Harry was waved over by Tonks. "Whatcha Harry." She greeted him before scanning him with a thin metel wand-like thing. After a quick scan she told him he was clean with a wink. The scanner had picked up his wings but not the clock. Harry was just being joined by Ron and Hermione when Draco exited the tent straighting his tie. Harry was still wondering why they had pulled him aside as he walked up to the school. Harry baily heard Dumbledore's welcome speech and quietly ate while waiting for Dumbledore to dismiss them. When Dumbledore finaly did Harry said good bye to his friends and slipped out of the Great Hall. Draco had beaten Harry to the meeting spot and was leaning against the wall of the dungon passage. "Hey." Harry greeted him but Draco only nodded back. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Did you see what happened at the gate?" Draco asked. "Yes. Why did they pull you aside?" "The dam sercurity sencer went off." "Why you weren't carring anything dangerus were you?" "Just..." Draco trailed off not sure he wanted to tell Harry. Just then Snape arrived. "This way." Snape lead them deeper into the dungons untill they reached a dead end. Harry saw that their was a snake carved in to the wall and took a moment to amire the detail. "Anytime your ready." Snape snapped. Harry stepped back and focused on the snake. "Open." He demanded. The snake glowed breifly before the wall moved to reveal a long dark tonal. All three wizards drew their wands to light the way. Draco and Harry let Snape take the lead and before long they fell behind. "So..." Harry started but Draco cut him off. "It's kinda hard to explain I will have to show you." Just then Snape came back. "I thought you were following. No matter, may I barrow your clock Harry?" Snape asked. "OK." Harry said handing it over to Snape who disappered once again. Draco then took his tie off followed by his robes and shirt. He handed it all over to Harry before closing his eyes and letting his wings spred out behind him. They were large, covered in silver feathers, and seemed to omit their own light. Draco heald them out streched for a moment before pulling the back in. He quickly redressed while Harry shook off the shock. "So now you know." Draco said sadly. "My family isn't pureblooded. We are desendent from veelas. A domenet veela has wing to protect their mate. They can be used as wepons if needed. I had to show them to the Auros so they would let me though. That's why they took me into the tent." "My mum was a Fae." Harry said. "She is the one I get my wings from and at least yours match your uniform." Harry said trying to cheer up Draco. It did make him smile. "Why are your wings Slytherin colors?" Draco asked. "The colors repersent me and my mates. I'm the green." "Mates?" Draco asked. "Yeah," Harry said pulling his wings back out to show Draco. "One has a dark blue aura that looks black. The other has a silver aura that looks white." Harry explained. He pulled his wings back in as he heard voices getting closer. Soon Snape came into veiw followed by Draco's parents. He handed Harry his clock back as Draco's mother hugged her son. "Thank you for protecting us." She said softly to Harry. "You are very welcome." Harry said, he turned back to Draco and handed him one of the fake galleons that Hermione made for Dumbledore's Army. "Why don't you and your friends come to the D.A. It could be fun." With that Harry left throwing his clock over himself as he went. The next day Harry got up early and, after leaving Ron and Hermione a note, went down to the Great Hall. Not many students were there yet so Harry grabbed some toast and headed outside. Dawn was just breaking as Harry sat looking over the lake. One of the Auros that were in charge of protrolling the grounds spotted Harry and was going to scold him when he recognized who it was. "Harry, what are you doing out here?" Kingsle Shackelbolt asked coming up to him. "I just need a little alone time and I like watching the sun rise." Harry answered watching the colors reflect off the surfes of the lake. Kingsle frowned at the tone of Harry's voice but left to continue his protrole. Once the sun was fully up Harry returned to the Great Hall. He found Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. He joined them just as McGonagall came down from the staff table to hand out student scheuals. Harry waited for McGonagall to get to him, chatting and eating with his friends. Across the hall Harry spotted Draco who looked to be in pain, sunnenly Snape was there whispering in Draco's ear. Draco nodded, fleeing from the Great Hall. Harry wanted to fallow him but McGonagall was there to give him his scheual. The moment he had it he left to fallow Draco not sure how he knew where to go. Harry came to an ornit door that was far to fancy for the doungens. He figered this must be were the Malfoys were being housed. Harry didn't know how to get it open but something told him that the fluer de luè was a nob. He turned it and the door swung open. The only thing Harry saw was Draco curled into a ball on the floor, a look of great pain on his face. Harry ran to Draco, kneeling next to him, something inside him tell him that he just had touch Draco to make all the pain go away. As he reached for the veela Snape and Draco's parents screemed no. It didn't stop Harry who jently heled Draco raping his wing around the naked veela. Draco sighed as the pain subsided. He opened his eyes to see why his suffering had ended to find a pair of bright green eyes staring deep into his. "Potter?" Draco asked confussed "What are you doing here?" "I saw you leave the Great Hall. You didn't look well so I came to make sure eveything was ok." "But how did you get in here?" "I'm not sure. I just knew how. Are you ok? Is something wrong?" "I'm fine now. We should be getting to class." Draco said looking down. "True, but first you have to put cloths on." Harry pointed out helping Draco to his feet. "How are you not burned?" Lucius whispered bring attenchen to the room one more. Narcissa was crying while Snape just handed Draco his uniform and scheual. "What?" Harry asked politly. "Lucius," Snape said approaching his long time friend. "You know the answer to that. This, for curtion, is a unique situation." Snape said before explaining. "You see, Harry has two mates, there for so does Draco. Perhapes the third is a girl, but for now we all must be going. Classes wait for no-one." With that Snape left the group. "What do you have first?" Draco asked not sure why. He knew Harry was his mate since the night he got his wings, but not in his wildest dreames did he inmagin there would be another. It was why he had rejected the mating, that and the fact he didn't think Potter would exept him. "Potions. You?" Harry stated in a reather friendly tone. "Same." They headed out. When they made it to the classroom, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry. "Harry, there you are. Where did you run off to?" Hermione asked. "I'll tell you later." Harry told her just as the door opened. Harry was shocked to see that it wasn't Snape behind the door but a new professor. "Come in, come in." The new professor said cheerfully. They settled into their seats as the new professor introduced himself. "Hello class I am Professor Slughorn. If you all would geather up here. Very good, now can anyone venture a gess as to what these brews are?" He motion to several cauldons he had set up in frount of them. Draco and Hermione took turns corectly gessing the potions, clearly compeating. By the end Professor Slughorn wasn't even a part of the conversation. Harry tried not to laugh but failed as they faced each other with the same look. They both turned to Harry agin with the same look and he loses it again. "Well," Slughorn said to bring attenchon back to him. "Well done, well done. Severus said you two were intellagent but I never thought N.E.W.T.s students could be so avansed." "Professor Snape said I was intellagent?" Hermione asked. "Well, he said know-it-all but they mean the same thing. Severus never was one for bragging." "Professor Snape think I'm smart." She sighed to Ron who looked confussed. "Of course, you are smart. One would have to be blind, deft, and dumb not to see that. If your essaies didn't give him headaces he might have told you so." Draco pointed out. "Really?" Hermione's eyes went wide, Draco just shook his head at how rediculess the girl was being. "Yes, well, in the hour remaining I want you all to brew a draugh of living death, page 15 of your books." They all gathered their ingreadents and set about making the requested potion. Harry found that his book had writing in it. Writen on the inside of the cover was a note.

 _Just in case you have your mother's potion talent._

 _The Half-Blood Prince_

The writing was small, messy, and unfrimilar to Harry. He had no idea who the Half-Blood Prince was but it appeared he had notes on every page. Harry disided that he would explore this later but for now he would work on his potion. He used the alternet instruchens the Prince had writen in and when the hour was up Professor Slughorn abserved each potion ending with Harry's. "My boy, why it's perfect. So perfect, in fact, I dare say, one drop would kill us all. Why didn't Severus mentch that you had your mother's talent." Slughorn praised. "You knew my mother?" Harry asked. "Of corse, dear boy, she was one of my favorite students. She was quite a talented brewer, just like yourself." Harry just smiled in responsed. "Perhaps I could save a vile to show Severus later?" Slughorn asked. "Of corse Professor." Harry said a dazed look still on his face. Slughorn filled, marked, and sealed a vile before vanishing the rest and dismissing the class. "How did you do that?" Draco asked a little peeved that Harry had beat him in Potions. "With this." Harry answered, showing Draco the Half-Blood Prince's book. "Wha... He gave you this. He said I couldn't have it, then again he had a point that it wouldn't do me much good. You can read this?" Draco asked. Harry just nodded in responds. "I always hated it when he used his "personal" handwriting, his professenal handwriting is much more legable. You know who I'm talking about,don't you?" Draco asked see Harry deep in thought. "Snape." Harry stated. "I was just wondering why he gave it to me and what his note means." They had made it to their next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. "I didn't know you were taking Defence." Harry said smiling at Draco. "Snape sighed me up. I really need it now that my family are considered deserters. Plus I don't want to look like a idiot in frount of your D.A." Harry smiled, happy to hear that Draco would be coming. Just then the door swung open to show a reather upset Snape. He was nerves about the mating situation of his godson and was still upset by his conversation with Lucius and Narcissa. Harry saw the change in his aura the monent they approached. He wasn't happy to see Harry by Draco's side. Snape moved to the side of the door and as the other students filed past he grabed Harry. Before he could speak Harry smiled and told him. "We were just comparing Potion notes Professor." Harry patted Snape's hand before heading to his seat. Snape swept to the frount of the classroom. "Today we will be practicing non-verbal spells. Can anyone, besides Miss Granger, tell me why casting a spell non-verbaly be helpful?" Draco raised his hand happy Granger couldn't answer here. "Draco." Snape said, softing to his godson. "Casting a spell non-verbaly gives you an advatage in a duel because your opponet will not know what spell you are casting. This makes it hard to impossible to counter your spell. Also it alows you to cast a spell when speech in not possible." "Like when you've been hit with a tickling spell." Harry said remebering dueling club causing Draco to snicker. "Mr. Potter, I do not believe I called on you." Snape said in a quiet voice. "But yes." Ron raised his hand and Snape relunctently called on him. "Are tickling spell really that common in duels?" Ron asked. Snape gave him a look of disbelief. "Only when the duelers are twelve, I'm sure." Draco told him smirking at Harry who was trying hard not to laugh at his friends. "You hit Harry with a tickling spell?" Hermione asked. "In Dueling Club Ron." "No, Harry hit me with the spell. He has killer reflexes, it took me a while to pull it together. When I did I hit him with a jigging jinx, by the why, your dancing hasn't improved much." Draco said smirk still in place. "Well, at least my dueling skills have." Harry said. "You know how to disarm an opponent, nothing more." Snape said. "I know more." Harry said, defencivly. "Really, Potter, like what?" "Well, off the top of my head, Protago. Did you really forget that." "So disarm and sheild. You have the dueling skilles of a third year." Harry could help laughing at the furmial way Snape treated him. "Are we really doing this?" Harry asked. "I'm not going to duel you Professor." "Fine, duel Draco then." Snape responded, a look of joy coming to his eyes. "Non-verbaly." Snape added causing both boys to drop their grins. "OK, but don't expet much." Harry said. "Are you saying that you think I can't cast non-verbaly Potter?" Draco asked trying to act like his old self. "Not at all, I'm sure you will hex me, I'm saying I can't cast non-verbaly." Harry responded, smile still in place. Draco could help but smile back. They both moved to the clearing Snape had made and bowed to each other. After several minuts of pointing their wands at each other Snape sighed. "Fine, Potter sit down, Draco and I will demastait." Snape took Harry's place bowing to his godson. Harry was nerves at first until he saw how still and bright Snape's aura was. Harry took his seat before turning his attenchen to the boy that was one of his mates. He focesed for a moment trying to see Draco's aura but was destracted by a warmth spreading though his wings. Just then the two duelers nodded to each other before starting a silent battle. Harry's breath was swept away by the skills Draco was displaying. He did know what spells were being cast but was amasized by Draco's movments. It wasn't long until Snape saw this and called an end to the duel. Harry was startled out of his stuper to find his wing were showing. He blushed and was about to draw them back when he notesed that the silver-white coloring had spread. It now outlined the edge of his wings and the blue-black coloring. Harry woundered why they had chaged. He tured to Snape to ask when he saw that the Professor's aura had turned dark onced more only it didn't swirl this time. Snape wasn't looking at Harry but at Draco shocked that his godson had exsepeted the mating. Harry turned his attenchen to Draco and noticed that he was looking down at his feet like he had done something wrong. By now Harry had an idea what was happening but wanted to be sure. He focesed once more on Draco's aura and the bright silver-white halo came into veiw. "They don't approve, do they." Harry said still looking at Draco. Snape sighed, "He is having a hard time understanding what all this means. She is OK with it but agrees it is not ideal." Snape told him hoping Harry would understand. Harry nodded, "Well, we can work on helping him understand, if only there was a way to _know_ who the third was." Harry said. Snape was just about to point out that Lucius was a hard man to reason with when Draco spoke. "Could you brew the rememberence potion?" He asked. "I already have it done." Snape said, woundering what his godson was thinking. "Great, I'll take it tonight. Harry's right, if we knew the third was a woman then mother might be able to change his mind." Snape looked to both boys a slight frown on his face. "That might work, but only if the third is indeed a female." Harry's smile returned and Draco looked releaved to hear his godfather thought so. "What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked. "I'll explaine later, when we are alone." Harry told her. "Well, look at the time, class is almost over. So, for homework, practice casting spells non-verbaly. Start with simple spells if you are new to it. Class dismissed." Snape said clearly deep in thought. Everyone gathered up their things before leaving. "Can you beleive that? We got out of Snape's class with no homework." Ron said. "We do have homework Ron." Hermione scolded knowing she would have to make Ron practice. "Right." Ron said looking disappointed that she would make him do it. Hermione sunnaly ducked behind a tapastry that hide an alcove. "What is going on Harry." She demanded a little harsher then she ment to. Harry's smile didn't fulter, he know Hermione was just fustrated. "Draco is one of my mates. We were talking about his parents and who the other mate could be." "But how is that possibal? Fea's only mate with those whom are disenent from Magical being, non-human Ron." Hermione asked. "Draco is part veela. That's why he was pulled aside at the gate. The serceridy sencor peeked on his hiden wing because they can be used as a wepon. I hope he is alright..." Harry drifted off woundering what Draco was doing now. He resisted the urge to find him not wanting to look clingy. Ron made to follow him but Hermione held him back. "Let him go Ron, he needs time to think, on his own." Hermione told him directoring him back to the common room so they could practice non-verbal spells. Harry drifted off to the Room of Requiments. He decided to hang out there until lunch were he didn't have any classes. Snape had released them from class a full hour early. He had just settled down with a book about mating when Draco entered. "Oh, um, what is this place?" Draco asked, looking around. "It's the Room of Requiments." Harry anwsered. "Isn't that were you guys holed the D.A.? How do you practiced in here?" Draco asked "We don't, the room becomes whatever you need it to be. The D.A. room is a large practice area with Defence books. This is a place to relaxes and read about mating and things." Harry answered hold up his book. "Mating?" Draco said laughing. "Have something on your mind?" Harry blused at Draco's last queston. "Have you even ever kissed someone?" Draco asked wondering if Harry even had time for that in his life. "Yes, I kissed Cho last year." Harry said laughing. "Do you date?" Draco asked. "Kinda, again Cho." Harry answered "So, one girl" Draco said. "Yes, been kinda busy." Harry laughed. "No boys." Harry gave him a shock look before shaking his head no. Draco laghed, "Have you ever tought about a boy?" Harry blushed but shook his head no agin. "Oh." Draco said kinda sad. "But I've never really though about girls eather, just Cho. Like I said I didn't really have time for that." Harry said trying to cheer him. Draco gave him a look. "I've been with both." He said. "Who was your first?" Harry asked. "Pansy, we were each other first." "Who was your first boy?" "Theo, agin we were each other's first boys. We had both been with Pans before we were together." "Pans gets around a bit, doesn't she?" "Trust me, she's been all around and she would be the first one to tell you that. Half the boys of Hogwarts have given her their vaginaty. The other half are still virgins." Draco said chuckling. Harry chuckled too happy to see the stormy look in Draco's eyes had passed. "I wonder if our third mate is a virgin." Harry said. "I'll try to ask her. A veela's mating dream allows me to ask things I wish and see my mates as they are." "Will I be in this dream?" Harry asked. "Of course. That's how my last one started, that's why I woke myself. I thought you would be my only mate and that scared me, not because you were a boy but because it was you. I thought you would reject me. If a mate rejects a veela they die. Now that I know you are a fae I don't have that fear. The other mate has to be a magic being because fae's only mate with them. This means we are their mates too. I know my parents wont be happy if the third is a boy but I don't really care..." Draco trailed off, looking though the books. He found a book entitled _How Dark Veelas and Dark Faes Come to Be_ By: Neacal Sailcirc "Really, the only book with the word dark in the title and you grab it." Harry laughted as Draco made a face at him. They settled down to read thier books. Some time later Hermione knocked on the door before letting herself in. "Harry? There you are, it's time for lunch..." She trailed off as she spoted Draco lying with his head on Harry's lap. Harry, whom had been stroking Draco's hair, looked up, "OK. We'll be down in a bit." "Hurry or Ron might eat it all." Hermione joked. Harry laughed, "I know you will save me some." He winked at Hermione before she left. Draco marked his place in his book before replacing it on the shelf. "I wish we could spend more time together like this, not having to worry about what others think." Draco said wishfully. "We can always come back here when we don't have class." Harry said feeling the same way. On thier way out two keys appeared around their necks. Harry locked the door on the way out. This way it would stay privet. Harry didn't want Hermione reading some of the books in that room. He and Draco made their way down to the Great Hall in silence, going their seperet ways at door. As Harry approached his friends, he cought the end of Hermioe's sentence. "... Reading..." She trailed off as she spoted Harry emberessed to be cot talking about him. "We were reading." Harry told her as her tone had sujested something else. "I had finished my book just before you got there. I was just waiting until he finished the chapter he was on before getting up for a new one." Harry sat next to her filling a plate before tucking in. "What do you have for classes this afternoon?" Harry asked knowing he didn't have Transfiguration until later. "I have Arithmitic after lunch and Tranfiguration after that. Perhapes you and Ron can practice non-verbal spells while I'm gone. I know Malfoy is probely taking Arithmitic too." She told Harry. "Yeah, I bet he is. Practice sounds good to me. I'll see you in Tranfiguration." Harry said as she left. "What about you Ron?" Harry asked. "I don't want to practice anymore she had me working on it from the moment we got to the common room and I didn't manage a single one. I may just play chess until Transfiguration. When are you going to hold tryouts for Quidditch anyways?" Ron asked. "I was thinking this weekend that way it wont interfer with classes. I sent a note to McGonagall while I was wondering. It should be posted tonight or tomorrow morning." Harry said smiling at his friend who looked on the verge of panicing. "You'll be fine. We can go out practicing tomorrow if you like, today I really do have to work on my non-verbal spells." "OK, maybe we can see if one of the Chasers can come out too. I want to try out for Keeper." "I could play Chaser against you." Ginny said, taking Hermione's spot next to Harry. "Sounds great." Harry said, knowing Ginny could fly from the summers he spent at the Weasley's. "Do you have tomarrow morning off?" Harry asked. "I have class 3rd hour but I'm free till then." She said. "Great, Hermione has Anciant Rues till 3rd hour so we can practice then. Then we can work on non-verbal spells until Charms." Harry decided. "What about your new friend?" Ron asked. "He probaly has Anciant Rues too. We can all practice spells in the Room of Requiment if he wants to. He has other friends tho and might want to hang out with them insted." Harry said shruging and glancing over to the Slytherin table. The boys finished eating and headed off to the Gryffindor tower. Ron challanged Dean to a game of chess while Harry practiced his non-verbal spells. He soon managed simple spells like Widgarden Leviosa and Alohorma. He had just managed Accio when it became time for Transfiguration. He and Ron headed down to class meeting up with a frantic looking Hermione. Arithmetic had given her a large amount of homework and she was worrying about getting it all done. Draco looked cool as always, but was deep in thoght about the lesson. Soon McGonagall let them in and began reveiwing everything they had learned the years before. Because it was a reveiw lesson they only had to take notes. She gave a quick overveiw of what they would be learning this year before dismissing them. They all went to the Great Hall for a quick dinner before heading back to their houses to work on homework. Ron and Harry practice non-verbal spells while Hermione did her arithmetic. Ron wasn't having any luck but Harry had managed to master most bastic spells non-verbally. He was now working on his defence spells. He knew Snape would want him to duel non-verbally next class. He was determend to show Snape his dueling skills were well above a third year, after all he had gotten an O on his Defence O.W.L. They worked well into the night. Ron went to bed first followed by Harry who wanted to get up early to get some flying in before Ron joined him. Hermione was still working on her Arithmetic. Harry slept peacfully that night and woke just as dawn drew over the herizon. He went down to the Great Hall for a light breakfast before heading out. He was just finishing off his bowl of cerel when Draco came skipping into the Hall. He came up to Harry wraping his arms around him. "Look what I have." Draco practly sang holding a sketch of their mate in frount of his eyes. "Is that her, the third?" Harry asked excited to know his other mate. "Yep, her name is Saphire. She is beautiful." Draco said dreamly. "Did you ask her the queston?" Harry asked. "Um, no, I got a little destracted. She was naked so..." Draco trailed off. Harry laughed. "OK, OK. I was just about to go out flying, would you like to join me?" Harry asked. "I would love to." Draco said leading the way to the pitch. They chatted and flirted all the way down and when they got to the pitch they both removed their robes. The Malfoy house-elves had modifided Draco's shirts so his wing could come though the back. They took off flying and after some time started to do a kind of dance flying aroung each other. They ended it by come together and huvering in the middle of the pitch. Just as they kissed Ron and Ginny entered the feild. "Oi, Harry that's not the Snitch." Ginny called while Ron turned a bright shade of red. Harry laughed drifting down to the ground with Draco behind him. Ron handed Harry his broomstick still red before taking off on one of the twins old brooms. Ginny had the other one and was holding the Quaffle under one arm. She took off after her brother juggling the Quaffle as she went. Draco gave Harry a kiss before departing for class. Harry took off feeling acward to be on a broom but soon fell back into his usal rithem. Harry practiced some of his favorite move before huvering and watching Ron and Ginny. Ginny was good, she managed to score most of the goals she shot. Harry flew down to give him some help. By the time Hermione had entered the pitch Ron had greatly improved but Ginny was still managing to score against him. "Look on the bright side, you wont have to play Ginny, she'll be on the same team." Harry laughed. Hermione smiled, happy to see them enjoying themselves. "Hey, Hermione." Harry called before flying down to land next to her. "Hey Harry, how is practice going?" She asked. "Great, Ron is good, I think he might just be able to make the team. Ginny is great, I'm sure she will." Harry smile huge. "Come on Ron we need to go practice non-verbel spells some more. Ginny your going to be late for class if you don't hurry." Harry called to the fighting siblings. They landed in a huff. Ginny handed the Quaffle and her broom off before running from the pitch. Harry and Ron put the Quaffle away before heading out with Hermione. Draco was waiting in the Entence Hall chatting with his friends. He smiled at Harry, "Hey, what are you doing with your free peirod?" Draco aksed clearly addressing only Harry. "We were heading up to the Room of Requierments to practice non-verbel spells." Harry answered with a sad look in his eyes. He wished his mate could be friends with his friends. "Can we join you?" Pancy asked, shocking everyone. "OK." Harry said slowly wondering why. "Lead the way." She said motioning to the stairs. The group walked up to the Room of Requierments in silents quickly arriving. Harry brought forth the D.A. room for everyone and the Slytherins were amazed by the space. Harry and Ron set down their brooms as Hermione set up the practice dummies. "Why are your practice dummies wairing Death Eater masks?" Pansey asked. Harry looked up to see the shocked lookes on the Slytherin faces as they were probley use to seeing such on their parents and parents' friends. "Well, the idear of Dumbledore's Army was to learn how to defend ourselves at first but quickly became about fighting them as the war became more known. We see ourselves as the next generation of the Order. They don't like it but they can't stop us from being a part of this war." Harry explained wondering if this would upset the Slytherins who were cearly raise to be on the other side. Pansey just smiled, "I didn't know you all took this all so seriusely. Most of the Slytherins just pretend like it's not happening. At least until they leave school and it becomes real." "Well, I don't really have that opption. It has always been real to me," Harry said, look tired. "And my friends would never leave me to face it all by myself." He smiled at Ron and Hermione remembering how they had refused to let him go alone. "You know if you want to continue the D.A. you will have to make an offical club, right." Theo said from a corner bringing attenchen to himself for the first time. "How would I do that?" Harry asked him politly, not really sure how to act towed Draco's friends. "Well, you will need one of the Professors to sponsor the club then applie for offical statice with the Headmaster. Where it is defence related you will need Snape to sponcer it." Pansey informed him. "Dumbledore will be easy," Harry said, "But Snape might be harder." Harry frowned not sure were he stood with the Professor anymore. "It's OK, I can help with Snape. How about we go see him after Charms. I know he usal takes lunch in his office." Draco said. "That will be great." They all lasped into silents as they practiced casting spells non-verbally. By the time it was time to leave for Charms Ron had finally managed some simple spells. The Slytherins were already quite officent in casting spells non-verbally, while Hermione was quickly cetching up. Harry was now officent in most of the spells he knew and had even manged a weak Patronice sheald. He was having a hard time focicing on a single happy memory so it wouldn't take a true form. As they walked down to Charms he wondered if his Patronice form would change as his memory had. Charms was just another reveiw of everything they had already learned. Harry doodle more then he took notes trying to keep his mind off having to see Snape. On one hand he seemed the same old Snape when they were around others but he would only be with Draco. Maybe Snape will show his other side that he had shown Harry when they had been alone. He knew Draco was his godson so he would probley be able to talk Snape into sponsering them. Harry was so out of it that Hermione had to shake him out of his stooper. She handed him a copy of her notes before following Ron to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry tucked the notes into his bag before following Draco to Snape's new office. Draco swept in and causal sat in on of the chairs Snape had in frount of his desk. Harry was a little more hesitant but sat next to his mate. "What can I do for you boys?" Snape asked in a causal tone. "Harry wants to make the D.A. an offical club." Draco smiled happy to see his godfather in a better mood. "Really." Snape said looking up from the papers he was greading. "I didn't know you were even planing to continue with it. I don't know if Dumbledore will appove it, he seems to think you still need gidence in this war. I might just talk with McGonagall about it, she would be able to sign in his place. I would have to ask to attend some of the first meetings but I would stay hidden. It would be an exellent why to see where all my students are practicly in this subject. I've been giving the younger students quizes but that really only expresses their theretical knolage." Snape rabbled, a glossy look come to his eyes as he began to run throw things in his head. Both boys smiled at how eager Snape was. Harry was happy to see Snape's aura was bright and moving quickly with his thoughts. Just then Draco's parents entered and Snape's aura dimmed along with the general mood of the room. Draco rasied from his seat to greet his parents and Harry was unsure if he should do the same. "Dumbledore said not to leave your room." Snape scolded unsure if he fully agreed with it or not. "We just came to have lunch with you Sev but we got a little lost trying to find you. Hello Harry dear, what are you boys up to?" Narcissa asked her demener friendly. "We were just talking with Snape about make the D.A. an offical club." Harry answered liking Draco's mother. "Don't you have a mate to find." Lucius said in a strick voice. "I'm sure we will fine Saphire..." Harry said, introupted by Snape. "Who?" "Saphire, our mate, why do you know her?" Harry asked as Snape's tone had sujested such. "Well..." He trailed off not sure what to say. "She's one of the Gem Sisters, isn't she." Narcissa said. "Yes, yes she is. Her name here is Eisabella Night. Dumbledore didn't want to allow them in so I made alises for all of them. Ella is in your year, in Slytherin, but stays hidden. I can set up a time and place for you both to meet her but we will have to be discreat." Snape said, nervous about bringing her out into the open. Lucius looked pleased that the third was from such a family not knowing the Gem Sisters had denounced their family long ago. Most of their family was part of a dark cult that was hunted by the Ministy. They were attacked when Saphire was still young and Snape helped her parents flee with her and her sisters. He had sheltered them, hid them from the Auros, and helped them get into Hogwarts. He was the one to care for their mother after she had fallen ill and their father had died, and he was the one to care for them after their mother's passing. He was like a father to them and was unsure if he wanted all this to come to the light. Harry noticed the shift in his aura and asked how Snape knew Saphire. "When the cult they were borned into got attact I helped them flee and hide. I helped them get into Hogarts and took care of them and their mother after their father's death. When their mother passed I helped rasied the youngest. Her name is Dimond, she is ten." Snape ammited to Harry. He smiled at Snape's kindness, happy his mates had such a great person in their lives and that he did too now. "We have tomarrow morning off." Draco said knowing Harry wasn't taking History as he had collasped during the exame last year. "We can meet up in the Room of Requierments." Harry said, handing Snape his cloke and key. "She can use the cloke. The key goes to a privet room Draco and I have set up. If she locks the door behind her only we will be able to get in. Draco has a key too. I can meet him in the Great Hall and cloke us until we get there." Harry planned seeing relief flood Snape's face. "Great I'll tell her tonight, it's a good thing I talked her out of taking History." Snape smiled. Harry and Draco said thier goodbyes before heading down to the Great Hall for lunch. Both boys were nervous about their date the next morning so neither spoke much. After lunch they all gatered in the D.A. room to discuss how the club would be run. Harry was happy to get his mine off his date as the nerves were getting to him already. Draco was more anxtion then anything. He knew he and Harry were her mates but that didn't mean she would like them. Anyone would be stupid not to like Harry but he was a lot harder to get along with as he had too much of his father in him. Draco was to busy thinking to really pay attenchen to the club planning and just agreed when ever Harry tried to include him. Soon it was time for them all to leave for Herbology. Herbology wasn't that eventful as Professor Sprout just went over what would be expected of her N.E.W.T. levle students. They were set to cattologe the puffapod seeds the students had collected that morning. Harry desided to work with Draco, as he looked distracted Harry disided that he would handle the seeds and Draco could do the writing. Draco apprecated his mate's help and gladly too his spot by Harry's side. By the end of class they had finished their work and were allowed to leave early to clean up for dinner. After dinner Harry asked Draco if he wanted to go to the Room of Requierments for some quiet time together. He said yes and they both headed off. Once safly in the room they disided to cuddle and discuss their new mate. It didn't take long for to be time to head back to their houses. They didn't want to be cought out after curfew. They kissed good night before going thier seperet way. That night Harry slept fitfully, very nervus about the next morning. He woke before the sun was up but couldn't sleep any longer. He took a reather long shower before worry over his apparence. When his dormmates started to stir Harry desided that he should probily get to the Great Hall to meet up with Draco. The sun was still rising when he got to the Great Hall and Draco wasn't there yet. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat a quick breakfast and wait. He was on his second cup of tea when he saw Draco enter. He was fidiging with his robes and amost muttering to himself. He went streight to the Slytherin table and pored himself a strong cup of tea, still distracted by his thoughts. Harry disided to cloke himself and join Draco at the Slytherin table. He sat down quitely next to his mate who startled slightly at the benches movment. "It's OK, it's just me." Harry told him. Draco raised his tea cup to his mouth so nobody would see him speak and think he was talking to himself. "Are you ready?" "Yes, kind of, well, as ready as I'll ever be." Harry said his nerves leaking into his voice. "I fell the same." Draco said draining his tea and standing to leave. "Aren't you going to eat?" Harry asked cloking Draco so he could talk more freely. "Can't." Was Draco's only response as the took off for the fifth floor. When they got there the door appeared as if waiting fo them. Draco unlocked it and allowed Harry to enter first. As soon as the door was closed Harry stopped cloking him and Draco who was locking the door. Harry spotted his cloke and key hanging on a hook by the door. He put the key back around his neck before looking around for Saphire. He spotted her hiding behind the curtines of the day bed were he and Draco cuddled. "Hello." He said gently moving slowly towd her so not to frighten her. Saphire came out from behind the curtine slowly. "Hello, I'm Ella, Eisabella Night." She said in a soft voice. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry responded with a kind smile. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said as to not be discluded. Saphire and Harry could help but chuckle. "Um..." Saphire started. "My real name is Saphire." She said shyly. "We know you said so in my mating dream." Draco told her. "You're a Veela?" Saphire asked exsitedly, finally moving into full sight. "Yes and Harry is a Fae." Draco told her once he had cot his breath. Harry's beath still hadn't returned to him. He was so in aww of her beauty that he completely missed the next part of the conversation. When Draco and Saphire finally realized he was in shock Draco couldn't help teasing him. "Need mouth to mouth Potter?" He purred breaking into Harry's trance. "I just might." Harry responded with a suductive smile. He didn't miss the sheepish look Draco shot Saphire and peeked at her reaction himself. "I've always enjoyed watching." She said with a smile as she cought them looking. Both boys chuckled just before Draco tackeled both his mates to the bed. Harry laughed while Saphire squeeled. Harry then showered everyone with kisses as they snuggled. Draco soon found himself snogging both his mates in a kind of battle. Soon they were all out of breath and worked up. As akwaerness disended on the group, the two virgins not sure what came next, Saphire got a brillent idear. "Want to see my wings?" She asked springing from her spot on the bed between them. "Yes." Both boys said eagerly, sitting up. Saphire removed her robes before turning her back to them. Her wing sprung foward in a flurrie of black-blue fethers. She held them out streched turning slowly to show her mates the frounts of her wings. They were colored different from the back side. The feathers here still looked black but became more green as they reached the bottom edge. The bottom feathers were edged in pewter and looked like blades. Both boys were stunned by their beauty and made adentical sounds in their throughts to exprise their adtractions. Draco was the first to recovor again and sprung from the bed eager to show off his wings. His robes joined Saphire's on the side of the bed as he releaced his silver feathered wings. "They are beautieful, Draco." Saphire said in a dreamy tone. Then it was Harry's turn. He didn't take his robes off but instead called his wings foward by imagining them twinkling into essistence, the colors shinging brightly be for become solid. Both of his mates were left speechless at the display. They spent the rest of their time stroking and conplenting each other's wing. Soon Saphire's watch beeped telling her it was time for class. She and Draco headed off to Muggle Studies, both placing a neckless charm around them. Saphire's was spelled so nobody would notice her and Draco's was spelled with the glamores of his alises, Deric Morgan. It changed everything from his apperents to his voice, including his House markings. Harry disided to follow them, cloking himself so no one would see him.


End file.
